Manta's path to Shamanism
by hiei22
Summary: Manta trains to become a Shaman under the iron fist of Anna. (Possible Mikihisa appearance)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Shaman king and all related characters and logos are copyright of Hiroyuki Takei and I don't own them.  
  
Manta's Path to Shamanism  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a sunny summer day at the Asakura household, which was now operating as a hotel. The Shaman fight had ended 2 years ago. With Yoh as Shaman King, everything seemed to be nice. However, ever since Manta had oversouled, he felt as though he needed to become stronger. Manta wanted to become a shaman. Since Mosuke was still trapped in Manta's laptop, he had a spirit, but he had almost no furyoku. Manta then walked into the Funbari Onsen and spoke with the caretaker.  
  
Manta: Good afternoon. Nice seeing you again. May I speak with Anna-san?  
  
Caretaker: Of course Manta. You're always welcome here. You know the way to Mrs. Asakura's room, she's not busy right now.  
  
Manta: Thank you very much.  
  
Manta then walked by Yoh's room and noticed him just listening to music. Manta walked on in and started chatting with Yoh.  
  
Manta: Good afternoon Yoh-kun!  
  
Yoh: Nice seeing you Manta. I haven't seen your in a while! So, what's up?  
  
Manta: Just need to talk to Anna-san for a while.  
  
Yoh: Oh? Why's that?  
  
Manta: I just have been feeling...like I need to become a shaman ever since I oversouled with Mosuke.  
  
Yoh: Trust me Manta, Anna's training program is very strict. and besides, there won't be another shaman fight for 498 years. Why do you suddenly want to be one?  
  
Manta: I'm not so sure myself...but I'm sure it'll work out somehow.  
  
Yoh: Hehehe. Well, good luck.  
  
Manta wandered through the hotel and noticed Amidamaru, Bason, and Tokagero chatting in the hot springs along with Ren and Horo Horo. Manta didn't see them for quite a while either, but he had no time to join them. Manta walked by Anna's room and noticed her with a nice summer Kimono on and her hair up in a bun  
  
Manta: Anna-san, you look nice.  
  
Anna: Thank you Manta. So, why are you here?  
  
Manta: Well, the truth is...I've been feeling the need to become stronger ever since I oversouled with Mosuke and I just noticed it now.  
  
Anna: And you want to become a shaman, is that it?  
  
Manta: Well...yes...  
  
Anna: Well, the Shaman Fight is over, but...if you feel that way about it...I suppost I could train you.  
  
Manta: Thank you, Anna-san!  
  
Anna: 5 laps around the lake, and after that 50 pushups, and then prepare dinner for me.  
  
Manta: WHAT?!? Don't you have COOKS?!  
  
Anna: Ok then...for complaining, I'm giving you 10 laps around the lake and 100 pushups.  
  
Manta: Yes Anna...  
  
Manta ran out and started doing laps around the lake, becoming very tired around the second lap. Around the third lap, Manta noticed Ryu with his gang walking out of a restaurant. Ryu then ran to Manta, who was panting and sweating alot at this point.  
  
Ryu: Hey, Manta, are you crazy? what are you doing?  
  
Manta: Anna's training program...  
  
Ryu: Training program for WHAT? You're not a Shaman!  
  
Manta: That's exactly why?  
  
Ryu: Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but pace yourself there.  
  
After finishing the greuling 10 laps, Manta collapsed on the doorstep, and Anna approached with an angry look on her face.  
  
Anna: Manta, what are you doing?  
  
Manta: I'm so tired...  
  
Anna: Look Manta, you were the one who wanted to do this training program. you should have known what it was going to be like watching Yoh!  
  
Manta: I know...but-  
  
Anna: NO BUTS! get to those pushups. since Ryu is out, you'll be making dinner!  
  
Manta: Yes Anna-san...  
  
Manta collapsed several times during his pushups, but finally finished them after 2 hours. After this, Anna was starving, and demanded dinner right away. Of course, Manta could barely get up, and just crawled towards the kitchen, and started to prepare Anna's dinner, when Yoh walked by.  
  
Yoh: Manta, you look exausted! Isn't Ryu supposed to cook?  
  
Manta: Yeah, he is, but he went missing again...  
  
Yoh: Even MY training wasn't as bad as THIS!  
  
Manta: When will it end?!? 


	2. The Beginning

OH BOY! 2 REVIEWS! (HEY! it's better than none.)  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King and all related characters and logos are copyright of Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm thinking of having each and every friendly character try to help out Manta and then punishing each and every one of them. Faust is in this chapter. You'll have to wait for the next to see his punishnment though. ^_^  
  
Please enjoy, reviews are much obliged.  
  
Manta's path to Shamanism  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the 3rd day since Manta had begun his training. He was completely exhausted, and never even got a moments rest. However, he was about to get some help from a certain creepy doctor. Manta just got home after a long day of 15 laps around the lake and 300 pushups, AND doing chores for Anna.  
  
Manta: I'm so tired...Hey, Mosuke-san, you have been in my laptop for some time now, are you alright?  
  
Mosuke: *yawn* No, I'm fine, I was just napping. Anna's training is as tough as ever, huh?  
  
Manta: Yeah...and tomorrow we start Hyoi Gattai training!  
  
Mosuke: But how? I'm trapped in your laptop...We can only Oversoul, but that would injure you before you practised your basics.  
  
Manta: Yeah...how can we get you out of my laptop then?  
  
???: I know a way...  
  
Mosuke: That voice...  
  
Manta: It's...  
  
Mosuke + Manta: ANNA-SAN!!!  
  
Manta: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?  
  
Anna: YOU gave me a key, remember?  
  
Manta: Uhh...GAH! I remember now...  
  
Mosuke: But, what can you do Anna-san?  
  
Anna: Have you forgotten I'm an itako? I can easily exorcise you.  
  
And so, Anna Exorcised Mosuke from his laptop prison. But, this wouldn't come without some kind of a price...  
  
Manta: You want WHAT?!?  
  
Anna: You heard me, I want 5000 yen for my services!  
  
Manta: 5000 yen is a bit steep, is it not? fine, here's your money...  
  
Anna: Much obliged Manta. Show up at 6 AM tomorrow  
  
Manta: But training doesn't usually start until 9 AM!  
  
Anna: 5 AM then. The less you complain, the less your training schedule. You deserve it.  
  
Mosuke: How cruel!  
  
So, Manta went to sleep, and Mosuke was free. Early that morning, Manta went to the Funbari Onsen for training along with Mosuke and met Yoh.  
  
Manta: Good morning Yoh. What are you up this early for? You don't need to train at all...  
  
Yoh: Well, Anna doesn't think so. I have to train along with you!   
  
Amidamaru: Yoh-dono...  
  
Manta: Well, at least we can give each other moral support, right Mosuke?  
  
Mosuke: Yes that's true, but we can't be of much help.  
  
Amidamaru: MOSUKE!  
  
Mosuke: AMIDAMARU!  
  
Amidamaru + Mosuke: SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!  
  
Amidamaru: Where have you been for the past 2 years? I thought you were in heaven!  
  
Mosuke: Well, I got used to Manta's laptop, so it wasn't bad.  
  
Amidamaru: Manta-dono's laptop? What's a laptop?  
  
Manta: It's a long story Amidamaru, Mosuke will tell you all about it.  
  
Anna: YOU'RE LATE! IT'S 5 AM!  
  
Manta: But...you told me to come this early.  
  
Anna: Rule # 1: ALWAYS BE EARLY FOR TRAINING! We'll start with 20 laps around the lake.  
  
Yoh + Manta: Y-yes Anna-san...  
  
Manta and Yoh headed off for training. After the 9th lap, both were completely exhausted. Then, Faust and Eliza were walking along the lake, and sat down on a nearby bench. Faust spotted Manta and Yoh training, and wanted to lend a hand somehow. Faust then ran alongside them and started chatting.  
  
Yoh: *pant* Hello *pant* Faust. How are you?  
  
Faust: Fine, but you look like you've been better  
  
Manta: *pant* Anna's training program would *pant* drain the life out of anyone.  
  
Faust: I went through it just fine. It didn't seem like that much...Well, anyway, I just came to tell you I've been working on a special drink that will help you restore some of your energy very quickly.  
  
Manta: Well, I don't want to be addicted to anything so...  
  
Faust: It's completely free of risk of becoming addicted. just quick natural energy.  
  
Yoh: Sounds good! I hope you finish it soon.  
  
Faust: I already have some with me. Eliza?  
  
---  
  
Oooh, is that the plot thickening I smell? What has Faust got in his coat? Will it help Yoh and Manta with their training? HOW WILL ANNA REACT?!   
  
I know the answers. But I'm not telling you. ^_^  
  
You'll just have to wait till my next chapter. AND NOW FOR SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING!  
  
You will review this story  
  
You will review this story  
  
You will review this story  
  
You will review this story  
  
*PAID AD*  
  
Visit Funbari Onsen 


	3. The Road gets Harder and Yoh gets Relief

YAY! 6 REVIEWS!   
  
In response to one review: Who or what is yaoi? ^_^  
  
In response to another: I'll be adding Horo Horo and Ren in soon enough. I just...need to think of something. ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!! But first...  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman king and all related characters and logos are copyright of Hiroyuki takei and I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The road gets harder and Yoh gets relief  
  
---  
  
Faust pulls a green solution out of his coat, while Manta stares at it in confusion.  
  
Manta: A power drink? If that's what this is about I have some power drinks at my house.  
  
Faust: Oh, no, this isn't a power drink, it's a...wait, where did my stamina restorer go?  
  
Yoh took Faust's stamina restorer and started drinking it while Manta and Faust stare at him just slugging away at the thick solution.  
  
Yoh: AAH! I feel alive again!  
  
Faust: Yoh...you were only supposed to take 1 tablespoon  
  
Yoh: It tasted like kiwi!  
  
Manta: Oh boy, this won't go over too well with Anna-san...  
  
Amidamaru: Yoh-dono...You shouldn't drink things so recklessly...  
  
Faust: Amidamaru is right Yoh-kun. I don't know what the side effects of overdose are, I haven't completely tested it.  
  
Yoh: Ohreally? WellIfeelfine, thanks. OH, wouldyoulookatthetime, IhavetogetbacktotrainingorelseAnnawillhavemyhide, bye! Oh really? Well I feel fine, thanks. Oh, would you look at the time, I have to get back to training or else Anna will have my hide!  
  
Manta + Faust: That can't be good...  
  
Meanwhile at the Funbari Onsen Hotel, Horo Horo and Ren were arguing about something completely senseless and stupid, like always, while Anna was beginning to become suspicious...  
  
Ren: KISSAMA!!! NEVER TOUCH MY KWAN-DOU!  
  
Horo Horo: HAHAHAHAHA! MAKE ME!  
  
Ren: My Kwan-dou may be split in half, but it can still chop your head off!  
  
Bason: Bocchamma, don't worry about it. you have 33 spares.  
  
Kororo: Kukuruku!  
  
Anna: Hey, have you seen Faust around anywhere? He's supposed to give me a massage!  
  
Ryu then entered the room, and Ren was slashing away at Horo Horo and chopped Ryu's pompadour off  
  
Ryu: My pompadour!!!  
  
Ren: I MISSED!   
  
Horo Horo: BWHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR AIM IS SO BAD!  
  
Ryu: NOT AGAIN, THAT'S THE THIRD ONE THIS SUMMER!!!  
  
Anna: STOP WHINING, WHERE'S FAUST?!  
  
Anna then bashed Ryu over his head and tied him up in her prayer beads.  
  
Ryu: He said he was going out for a walk with Eliza...  
  
Anna: Slacking off again, eh? Well, then somebody will have so substitute...  
  
Ren: STOP RUNNING YOU...What?!?  
  
Horo Horo: A substitute?!?  
  
Anna: Hmmm...since Manta's out training...Ren, get over here.  
  
Ren: *ulp*  
  
Just then, the doors to the Funbari Onsen slammed open, and Yoh entered.  
  
Yoh: HeyAnna, justgotdonewithmylapsaroundthelake, I'mgonnadopushupsnow, howmanyshouldIdotoday? Hey Anna, just got done with my laps around the lake, I'm gonna do pushups now, how many should I do today?  
  
Ren: Hey, Kissama, why are you talking so fast?  
  
Anna: 500 today, Yoh  
  
Yoh: Right, I'monit! Right, I'm on it!  
  
Horo Horo: Aren't you just a LITTLE bit concerned about Yoh?  
  
The doors to the Funbari Onsen slammed open again, this time Manta and Faust dashing in, chasing after Yoh.  
  
Anna: Faust, you're late, what's going on? Manta, 500 pushups with-  
  
Yoh: DONE! IjustdidallyourpushupsAnna, what'snextontheschedule? DONE! I just did all your pushups Anna, what's next on the schedule?  
  
Anna: Really? I seriously doubt it.  
  
Amidamaru: It's true. he did 2000 in all.  
  
Anna: Faust, an explanation please. Somehow, I just KNOW you're behind all of this.  
  
Faust: Well...ummm...  
  
Faust then explained in short of what happened.  
  
Anna: Really? Yoh, 10000 more pushups, NOW! Manta, 1000 pushups for you!  
  
Manta: WHY ME?! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!  
  
Anna: STOP WHINING! OR I'LL ADD ANOTHER 1000!  
  
Yoh: 9996, 9997, 9998, 9999-  
  
Yoh then fell into a deep sleep as the drink wore off. After seeing this, Anna walked out in a rage and started slapping Yoh.  
  
Anna: Get *slap* up *slap* Yoh, *slap* You *slap* still *slap* have *slap* one *slap* more!  
  
Faust: It's useless. He'll be sleeping for the next 3 days or so, or at least I would guess.  
  
Anna: Really? Faust, as punishment, I'm taking away Eliza's skeleton for a while. in order to get it back, you must massage my back, make my tea, clean the floors, scrub the toilets, clean the rooms, do the laundry, and do 20000 pushups, with one hand.  
  
Manta + Faust: How cruel!  
  
Anna: Manta, why haven't you started your pushups yet, Manta?  
  
Manta: Ummm...  
  
Anna: NOW!  
  
Manta: YES!  
  
---  
  
OH NO! Yoh is asleep! ...wait, that's not so bad. He's ALWAYS asleep when he's not eating or training.  
  
Mosuke: WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME?!? I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER AT ALL!  
  
Uhhh...LOOK! WHAT'S THAT?!  
  
Mosuke: Eh?  
  
HURRY, RUN, IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU!  
  
*Mosuke starts running around frantically*  
  
Please review, It's like...Well, I don't know what it's like, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Oh, I usually update about...once or twice a week, so my chapters are usually verrry short. 


	4. Poor, Poor, Manta

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEKEND! I'll make it up, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! ...I'll update more over the vacation.  
  
Oh, and by the way, this is a comedy fic. no yaoi. Maybe a bit of AnnaYoh...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!! But first...wait, didn't I say this last time? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman king and all related characters and logos are copyright of Hiroyuki takei and I don't own them. If I DID, however, I would have this really nice alienware computer...and I don't own alienware.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Poor, Poor, Manta...  
  
---  
  
It was the day after Yoh passed out from being too hyper (Well, that power drink was really just a bag of sugar in kiwi juice anyway, so that's to be expected.). While Manta was in the middle of his 2000 pushups, Anna suddenly remembered...  
  
Manta: 1578...1579...1580...  
  
Anna: Manta, we forgot to do Hyoi Gattai practice yesterday. double training today.  
  
Manta: But it's too early for dinner, Anna-san!!! I can't feel my legs!  
  
Anna: MANTA, NOW!!!  
  
For a change of pace, and since Manta was the target, and since this was all Faust's fault, Anna did her hidden super killer move 3 and threw faust at Manta.  
  
Faust: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?  
  
Anna: This was all your fault, remember?  
  
Horo Horo: I feel so sorry for Manta...I'm glad I don't have to train, since Pirika isn't here...  
  
Ren: It's to be expected, Manta was the one who WANTED the training in the first place, remember baka?  
  
Horo Horo: WHO'S BAKA?!?  
  
Ren: Oh, did that not get through your empty head?  
  
Chocolove: You're petty and dread?  
  
Horo Horo: That was your worst one yet...  
  
Ren: You're lucky this kisama broke my Kwan-dou...otherwise, you wouldn't have that weird nose anymore...  
  
Chocolove: GAH!  
  
Anna: Oh, Horo Horo, Pirika is dropping in today in about...  
  
Pirika bursts into the Funbari Onsen, and looks for Horo Horo, while Manta collapsed in the training area.  
  
Anna: now...MANTA! GET TO YOUR HYOI GATTAI TRAINING!!!  
  
Pirika: 50 laps around the lake, Onii-chan!  
  
Horo Horo: yes...  
  
Pirika: Hyoi gattai training? Manta isn't a shaman!  
  
Anna: NOW he isn't...  
  
Manta: Mosuke, spirit ball mode!  
  
Mosuke simply hovers above manta, staying in spirit form, and Anna gets extremely mad at manta, while Yoh gets up, gets a glass of water, and lays back down where he originally was.  
  
All: How did he...  
  
Faust: I didn't know Yoh was a sleepwalker...  
  
Pirika: Manta, try concentrating more. Completely clear your mind and concentrate on making Mosuke into a spirit ball.  
  
Mosuke: I shall try harder too...  
  
(A/N: HOORAY! Mosuke's first spoken line for 2 CHAPTERS!)  
  
Manta: Yes...MOSUKE, SPIRIT BALL MODE!!!  
  
Mosuke formed into a spirit ball in Manta's hand and both were very happy about it.  
  
Manta: HYOI GATTAI!!!  
  
Manta forced Mosuke into his body, but he wouldn't go in. Both seemed very confused.  
  
Anna: Concentrate on letting Mosuke into your body, and then it should work out from there.  
  
Manta: Ok, I'll try again...MOSUKE, SPIRIT BALL MODE, HYOI GATTAI!  
  
Manta lets Mosuke into his body, but when he pulls his hand away, Mosuke's spirit is half in Manta's body and half of it is being stretched by Manta's hand. Mosuke is then forced out of Manta's body and reverts to his spirit form.  
  
Ren: Concentrate on merging souls with your spirit, Manta. then you'll have a 30% Hyoi gattai.  
  
Manta: 30%? I though that the maximum I could handle was 10%...  
  
Ryu: Well, you've been training very hard lately, Manta.  
  
Manta: Yeah, I guess so...MOSUKE, SPIRIT BALL MODE, HYOI GATTAI!!!  
  
Manta performs a successful Hyoi gattai, and then collpses on the ground with Yoh. Faust rushes over, and examines both of them.  
  
Faust: They'll both be out for about another day. Yoh has recovered very quickly from my solution.  
  
Anna: Speaking of which, have you ever tested that before?  
  
Faust: Uhhh...that is...  
  
Anna: Since you handle my training well...100,000 pushups, then 20,000 sit-ups, then 50,000 crunches. they'll wake up long before you finish. Don't forget, I can still take Eliza away.  
  
Faust: Eliza! Well, I'll get started then...  
  
And so, Faust started his very long training schedule.  
  
---  
  
Anna is a demon! I'm so glad she's fictional!  
  
Anna: WHY AREN'T YOU DOING THE PUSHUPS I ASSIGNED!  
  
What the? *starts doing pushups* With this going on, I might not update for a couple of days...  
  
Anna: PUSHUPS!!!!  
  
REVIEW NOW! OR I SHALL CURSE YOU WITH THE CURSE OF THE MUMMY'S CURSE!!!...please?  
  
Yoh + Manta: Zzzzzzzz... 


	5. MOSUKE, OVERSOUL!

Finally, I update. Now you won't kill me! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman king and all related characters and logos are copyright of Hiroyuki takei and I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
MOSUKE IN SMITH'S HAMMER! OVERSOUL!  
  
---  
  
It was the day after Manta and Yoh passed out. Faust was still doing his incredibly cruel and grueling schedule, while everybody was relaxing. Yoh suddenly stirred.  
  
Yoh: Good morning...*yawn* What's going on? why am I so hungry?  
  
Anna: I don't know. ask Faust.  
  
Faust (while doing sit-ups): Well...remember that solution you drank the other day?  
  
Yoh: Ummm...the one that Amidamaru warned my about? vaguely.  
  
Faust: Well, in a nutshell, it made you very energetic because of overdose and you lost just about all your blood sugar, and passed out for 2 days.  
  
Yoh: Oh...well, if I drank all your kiwi juice...  
  
Faust: It wasn't kiwi juice... (A/N: Yes it was. ^_^)  
  
Yoh: What happened to Manta?  
  
Mosuke: He passed out from training too hard. but he can manage to have full hyoi gattai by tomorrow at this rate!  
  
Amidamaru: It's true, Manta-dono seems strong enough, he just needs to concentrate more.  
  
  
  
Manta suddenly got up and yawned, also wondering what happened.  
  
Yoh: Manta, you're up!  
  
Manta: Eh? what's going on?  
  
Anna: You over-exerted yourself and passed out for a day.  
  
Ryu: Yoh! Manta! I see you're finally up! I made everybody some lunch, you two must be hungry. Come on to the dining room.  
  
Yoh: Yeah, I'm starved, let's eat!  
  
Everybody went to the dining room, and Horo Horo, Yoh, and Manta ate almost all of the food on the table before anybody could get their hands on it. This made Ren especially mad.  
  
Ren: KISSAMA! FIRST YOU BREAK MY KWAN-DOU...  
  
Bason: You have 33 left bocchama...  
  
Ren: IT DOESN'T MATTER BASON! AND THEN YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD! MAYBE SOME OF US WERE HUNGRY TOO!  
  
Horo Horo: Too late now. hehehe...  
  
Ren: KISSAMA!!!  
  
Jun: Now, don't overreact Ren. It's just some food, Ryu can always cook more  
  
Ryu: Yeah, I like making food for everybody anyway! I'll go make a fresh meal.  
  
Anna: Yoh! Manta! Training! Yoh, help Manta with his hyoi gattai or I take away Harusame.  
  
Yoh: Right after lunch?   
  
Manta: I'll get a cramp!  
  
Anna: Your enemy won't care if you get a cramp, Manta.  
  
Manta: enemy? but the Shaman fight is...  
  
Anna: GO!  
  
Faust: Don't I get to eaaaaaat?  
  
Anna: NO!  
  
Yoh and Manta head outside to the training area. Lyserg then came in and spoke with Manta.  
  
Manta: Lyserg, great seeing you again! Why did you come all the way from England to visit?  
  
Lyserg: I heard that you were trying to become a Shaman and I wanted to help out a bit.  
  
Manta: Oh? How's that?  
  
Lyserg: Well, I'm going to stay here until you become a Shaman. Until then, I'm going to supply you with some equipment that will help.  
  
Manta: great! What's first then?  
  
Lyserg: Since you have a smith's spirit, I'm giving you a smith's hammer to help out.  
  
Manta: thank you very much Lyserg.  
  
Lyserg gives manta a hammer, and Manta gets to work on training.  
  
Yoh: Show my your Hyoi Gattai, Manta.  
  
Manta: of course. MOSUKE! SPIRIT BALL MODE, HYOI GATTAI!  
  
Manta: How's this?  
  
Yoh: PERFECT! That hammer brings your % up to 100!  
  
Manta: Great! now what should we do to train?  
  
Yoh: Manta, I'd like you to break that log over there.  
  
Manta: No problem! KYAAAAA!  
  
Manta lunged at the log and broke it into small pieces.  
  
Yoh: Very impressive, Manta! At this rate you could do Oversoul NOW!  
  
Manta: Can we then?  
  
Yoh: I don't see why not since you have that hammer...Now then, give it a shot. you've oversouled twice before, right?  
  
Manta: Well, yes, but...  
  
Yoh: then give it just one try.  
  
Manta: Well...if you say so...MOSUKE, IN SMITH'S HAMMER! OVERSOUL!  
  
Nothing seemed to happen, but then Yoh noticed a tiny flame of furyoku on the hammer.  
  
Yoh: Seems your furyoku could use some work...  
  
Manta: How do you sustain this?!?  
  
Yoh: And your endurance is lacking too...  
  
Manta's oversoul suddenly breaks down, and Anna enters.  
  
Anna: Well, I see you got him to oversoul. double training for both of you as punishment. And Manta, your schedule has been tripled before I doubled it.  
  
Manta: WHAAAAAT?!? WHY???  
  
Anna: Blame Yoh for it. He gave you too advanced training.  
  
Yoh: I'm sorry!  
  
Manta: It's alright, I'll manage somehow...  
  
Anna: Rest up you two. you have a very long day tomorrow.  
  
---  
  
What's this talk about an enemy?  
  
Will Manta and Yoh EVER get relief?  
  
And what of Ren and his oddly spiked hairdo?  
  
All will be revealed later. But now it's FFXI time!  
  
WHEEEEE! I FINALLY GET MY SUBJOB!!!  
  
*YOU HAVE DIED!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU LEVEL DOWN TO LEVEL 0!!!*  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Reviews are much obliged, so please do so. 


	6. Manta fights!

I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting my fic…but I'm just TOO HOOKED on FFXI!!! *sigh* I'm gonna try to update more often then…I'm also kinda having writer's block…Ah well…So, let's get this thing started!  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King and all related characters and logos are copyright Hiroyuki Takei and I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 5 – Manta fights!!!  
  
  
  
Manta had just finished his daily training routine. It was one week after Manta first oversouled, and due to hard work, he became very good at it. Now, he just needed to train more to become better at it. Horo horo was watching Manta train.  
  
Horo horo: Hey, Manta, you look tired.  
  
Manta: Of course I'm tired, I've been oversouling for 3 hours straight! MOSUKE, OVERSOUL!   
  
Horo horo: Well, I have something for you to help out. I've figured out a way to hold an oversoul when I'm away from it, and at this point, holding an oversoul is easy for me. I've put Kororo in my headband, she'll cool you down when you're all hot and sweaty  
  
Manta: You sure you can hold an oversoul from far away? Thanks!  
  
Horo horo threw Manta his headband, and Manta put it on.  
  
Manta: Wow! This really helps alot!  
  
Horo horo: It's no biggie really…  
  
Anna: Horo horo? Where's your headband?  
  
Horo horo: Eh?! YOU WERE WATCHING ANNA?!  
  
Anna: Yes, I already knew what you were doing before you said anything. I DO have security cameras you know…Plus, the ghosts are still living here, they told me everything. As punishment, I told Pirika to quadruple your training schedule.  
  
Pirika suddenly appeared behind Horo horo and caught him in her fishing net  
  
Pirika: ONII CHAN! GET YOUR HEADBAND AND GET BACK TO TRAINING!!!  
  
Horo horo: a-ah...Manta? Could you please…  
  
Manta: Of course. Sorry about that, I'll just manage on my own then…  
  
Anna: Manta, I'm adding 2 more hours to your schedule today.  
  
Manta: WHAT? WHY?  
  
Anna: At this point, do I really need a reason?  
  
Manta and Horo horo: T_T  
  
Pirika walked away, dragging Horo horo along the ground, and Manta continued to train for another 2 hours.  
  
Manta: I'm finished, Anna-san…  
  
Anna: You took a bit longer than I expected…But, you've been training hard, sit down and have dinner with us.  
  
Yoh: Ryu made Shrimp tempora, Crab dumplings, and nattou!  
  
Ryu: It's nothing really, I AM Funbari Onsen's chef after all…  
  
Ren: Hmpf…The 33 chefs at MY mansion make me 33 different kinds of food every night…Ryu's cooking is mediocre at best compared to my chefs…  
  
Ryu: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Manta: Calm down you two, let's just eat!   
  
They enjoy a nice meal together, and after dinner, Anna speaks with Manta.  
  
Anna: Manta, tomorrow you have a special training assignment. With all your training, you have a furyoku level of about 5732 so far.  
  
Manta: But what does my furyoku have to do with my training?  
  
Anna: You'll find out tomorrow morning. Please get some rest though, you'll need it.  
  
Manta: I suppose so…  
  
Manta goes to bed and wakes up the next morning to find Ren standing where Manta normally fights, with a set of baghnakhs (claw like weapons) on his hands.  
  
Ren: Manta, Anna told me to fight you with these.  
  
Manta: So THIS was the special assignment…Wait, Bason is a Chinese Warlord, he can't be put into baghanakhs!  
  
Ren: You're forgetting that the Tao family has a diversity of spirits…  
  
Manta: I suppose so…  
  
Anna: The rules are that of an ordinary Shaman fight: last one who can hold their oversoul wins. Since Ren isn't as proficient with martial arts as he is with his Kwan-dou, his power will be about equal to yours, Manta. FIGHT!  
  
Manta: RIGHT! MOSUKE, OVERSOUL!   
  
Ren: YOUKAI, OVERSOUL! (A/n: Youkai is my Monk in FFXI. I just couldn't resist having him in the ficcy. ^_^)  
  
Manta and Ren oversoul, and lunge towards each other, and make the first blow. Manta's shirt looks as though a tiger scratched the back, and Ren's stomach is bruised slightly  
  
Ren: Good opening strike, Manta, but you should remember to never let your guard down!  
  
Manta: What?  
  
Ren lunged towards Manta and struck him again in the back with his baghnakhs. The wound bled slightly, but not much. (A/n: The claws on baghnakhs are slightly blunted)  
  
Manta: GAH!   
  
Mosuke: Manta-kun! Are you alright?  
  
Ren: Such a small wound…it shouldn't bother you…  
  
Ren lunged towards Manta once again  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---  
  
Manta should be ok…Ren's kinda his friend at this point…so don't worry or anything. ^_^  
  
Maybe I'm gonna have Ryu have a cooking competition with Ren's chefs. Ryu's team could be his friends from his gang or some of Yoh's friends. (Yoh can't cook that well. ^_^)  
  
WHEN WILL I STOP USING ^_^?!?  
  
  
  
Anna: PUSHUPS!!!  
  
Me: HAI!!!  
  
*starts doing pushups* 


End file.
